Shall we dance Chrono
by Yami Maibe
Summary: Chrono hates dances... That is until his crush asks him to dance. One-shot. Contain Shounen Ai


_**Shall we dance Chrono?**_

**Magdalene:** Rosette and co. force Chrono to go to a masked ball and guess who asks him to dance…

**Maibe:** Oh that's easy! Its ...(Magdalene clamps hand over the yami's mouth)

**Magdalene:** Bad YAMI! No spoiling the story!

**Maibe:** Fine! AION RULES!

**Magdalene:** My yami doesn't own Chrono Crusade

**Maibe: **Else it be a yaoi manga. Heheheh

AU/AT One-shot

**WARNING-** Contains Shounen-Ai

* * *

"MORNING CHRONO!!!" Rosette booms as she storms into the small demon's apartment closely followed by Azmaria, Satella, Fiore and Joshua. Chrono grumbles in his sleep and pulls his bedcover's over his head. "Ok that's it!" The Christophers walk over to the devil's bed and flipped over the mattress, sending the contracted devil sprawling on the floor.

"You know… I gave you that spare-key for emergencies only, not interrupting my sleep!" Chrono growls and rubs the bump on his head. "Yah well we had to make sure you remembered what's happening today." His contractor sighs and starts searching though his closet for the parcel she had left the other day. "Um… me going back to bed and continuing to sleep?" Chrono states as he replaces his mattress. "It's the Harvenheit Family's Annual Masked Ball." Azmaria smiles sheepishly and makes up her now-awake friend's bed. "My sister and I would like it if you attended tonight Chrono." Satella adds and checks up on Fiore, cooking breakfast for her newly acquired friends.

"FOUND IT" Rosette announces happily and pulls out a box from underneath about a hundred red overcoats. "Lord Joshua you should eat everything not just the bacon." Fiore lectures her lover and places more food on the overcrowded table. "Aw but your bacon is so good!" Joshua whines and pouts. "Just eat the food!" Rosette shouts and shoves a kipper into her poor brother's mouth. Chrono chuckles as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Don't look so smug Chrono. I found your tux AND mask, so you're coming with us tonight!" Rosette grins fiendishly and places the red mask on the purple haired devil before he could protest.

_Why me?! Why can't they understand that I don't like parties, people in particular?_ Chrono tears the mask from his face and growls at the blonde nun. "I said I'm not going!" He snarls and stands up from the table. "Aw don't be such a spoil-sport! It will be great fun!" Satella whines.

"Lord Chrono, we'll be leaving now, but Lady Rosette has asked that we leave Lord Joshua behind to make sure you get ready and change. Goodbye." Fiore greets and opens the door for the rest of girls. "And you be ready when we come to fetch you or I'm going to force feed you Gospels!" Rosette bellows as she marches the car. "Bye Chrono!" Azmaria waves and walks towards her companions.

"I'm going out for a while Joshua. I need to pick a few groceries." "Sure dude. I'll just pig-out on your chips and watch some TV." The cheeky Apostle calls out from the living area.

"This should hold for a few days…" The tired demon mutters to himself and pulls out his apartment keys. His foot brushes against something soft. "Huh?" What's this?" He wonders and picks up a small envelope with a pure white rose (with a purple ribbon tied around it) attached to it. On the front of the card was an extravagant design of filigree in a deep-red, the same shade of Chrono's eyes and written on the front in a purple so dark that it is almost black, stood a sentence that made, ironically, Chrono's heart stop.

_To the devil who stole my heart_

With a trembling hand he opens the envelope and pulls out a letter with a black rose design on the frame.

_My darling Chrono_

_Your eyes are the color of rubies, your hair the color of amethyst,_

_You are my most prized jewel_

_Meet me at the Harvenheit Ball tonight_

_Be sure to bring the rose of purity_

_Rose of Sin_

The demon hunter stares at the letter, reading it again and again, trying to figure out who had sent it. "It can't be Rosette, she would never call herself a sinner. Not Azmaria, She's allergic to roses and definitely not Satella. She may like jewels but this isn't her style. Maybe Shader? Nah she's not someone who hides her name, plus there'd have been a paw print on it and the script would be illegible. I can also cross off the sisters at the Order, Satella would never invite them. Could it be? Maybe…"

The Apostle of Hope noticed his friend acting strange as soon as he walked though the front door. The little devil was still trying his hand at figuring out the writer of the letter. "What you got there Chrono?" The curious teen asks before grabs the wanted letter from the purple haired demon's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" An arm holds the contracted devil in a headlock. "Ohhh. Chrono's got a secret admirer! Someone's lusting after our chibi devil. Better not break their heart Crooked Horn." The bold blonde teases his angry acquaintance.

WHAM! Three females in evening gowns slam open the devil's door. "Oh Chrono! We're back! AND waiting!" The nun calls from the entrance. A slew of curses come from the bathroom. "Come on out Chrono. We wanna see!" "I look ridiculous!" The demon snarls as he slowly opens the door. Jaws drop as he walks out. Not because he looked goofy but rather incredibly handsome.

Even though he was still in his smaller form, he was extremely attractive. His long hair was loose; his headband was missing and the black tuxedo with dark red waistcoat was standing out nicely against his purple locks. In his hands was the infamous red mask, complete with black filigree design (how ironic) and the white rose.

"Oh you look dashing Lord Chrono." Fiore compliments as the three plus Joshua admire every inch of the chibi demon. "Thanks Fiore." He grunts before walking towards the door and car.

A pair of violet eyes follows the jewel witch, devil, nun and Apostles as they disappear into the auto-mobile. Then he notice that the upset devil carrying the white rose. A smirk of satisfaction and triumph appears on the watcher's face.

The small demon flinches when he notices the amount of partygoers. _I hate large crowds. Dammit. _All the dancers wore their masks. Elaborate designs, simple patterns. Feathers, jewels, frills. All just for show and to impress the opposite sex. _Pathetic. All for lust and pleasure. I'm glad I'm not one for the fairer sex. I'm glad I'm gay._

Gay was the right word. He's never actually loved the feminine gender. Sure he's lusted after Mary Magdalene and once Rosette, but they never quenched his desires. Maybe… just maybe… The one he wanted as his partner was… He shook his head. _Nah… he'd never want me… I'm just being foolish_.

All you could see in the ballroom was a dance of colours. Reds, whites, blacks and pastels were clearly the favourites. It was easy to spot his friends, even when wearing masks. Satella as always clothed in yellow, Fiore grey Joshua in a white tux with pearly grey waistcoat to match his love, Rosette in her favourite pink dress and Azzy in lilac. He quickly spotted the Sinners, all clustered together. Except for a certain white haired one. Shader soon saw him and came over.

"CHRONO! So happy to see you!" The neko Sinner pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to see you too Shade." He managed to squeak as he felt the air being forced out of his body. She quickly let go and then started to walk away. "Bye Chrono!" She cheerfully greeted before walking over to one of the waiters and consuming all the salmon ordure's.

Chrono made his way off the dancefloor and stood right at the back, preferring to watch the motions rather then doing them himself. His eyes kept darting around, looking for his Sinful Rose. No one approached him. No one seemed actually interested in him.

A figure appears behind the devil-hunter, violet-eyes glowing. A shiver runs down the boy-demon spine as he turns around. The figure's completely clad out in white, save for the waistcoat, which was lilac. The mask was an elegant design, the main colour being purple, and the patterns white. The silvery hair was loose, his outfit matching Chrono.

"Greetings Rose of Purity. Care to dance?" The mystery male asks as he gently places his warm lips onto the darker devil's small hand. His voice lyrical, mysterious, dripping with lust and want. Chrono stares at the tall male, not believing his eyes. He nods shyly and is quickly pulled back to the dancefloor.

The tempo of the symphony slows down. All the dancers pick their partners, none actually caring that the two devils just so happen to be of the same gender. _Great! It had to be a slow dance. _Those purple spheres stare straight into the blood red ones of the younger demon, full of hunger. Smiling gently he pulls the little one a tad closer, a hand lightly caressing the small of his back.

After a few seconds of 'silence' the white haired sinner breaks it. "You dance with such profound excellence." He coos into the once-sinner's ear. "I know it's you Aion." He replies as their bodies twist to the music. A tiny grin appears on said devil's face. "Aw… you're such a spoil-sport little Chrono. Why destroy the aura of mystery when it's such a turn-on." He says in alluring tone of voice, pulling Chrono into a tighter embrace.

"You're playing with my feelings." Aion's face drops but it slips back into its normal cocky grin. "No no, my old friend. I'd never do that. I care about you too much to ever do that." He chuckles, showing the sincerity in his eyes.

"You've never shown affection… to any of us. Especially not to me." The smaller one says as they twist once more to the beat of the music. "Again you are incorrect. My signs have been subtle. Did you never notice that I was always closer to you then the others? Not even the flirtatious Rizele could steal away my thoughts of you. Were you unaware of the jealously following me when ever you were with the holy woman Mary of Magdalene?" He says as his partner let slips a voiceless no.

"I've had feelings for you… for a very long time Aion." The purple haired one quickly confesses after his breathless answer. He smiles. "And I for you… Chrono…" He replies before gently crushing his lips onto his partner's.

Chrono easily suppresses the urge to moan until he feels the slight pressure of fangs nipping at his lower lip. He quickly allowed the tongue of the larger devil to slip into his mouth, a battle of dominance occurring while Aion searches though every nook and cranny of the tiny one's cavern.

The two break their embrace to catch their breaths. "I… I love you Aion." "I've always and will always love you Chrono…" The pair steal one more kiss before disappearing into shadows.

* * *

**Maibe: **YAY! AION X CHRONO!

**Aion:** If you're going to write lemon, I'm going to be Seme right?!

**Maibe: **YEP! (Hugs Aion tightly)

**Magdalene:** (blanches) This will not end well...

**Chrono: **Your yami has a strange imagination.

**Rosette: **A heathens mind.

**Maibe:** SHUT UP NUN! I DON'T CARE!

**Azmaria:** At least she's not swearing...

**Satella:** Well she IS rather common.

**Maibe:** (Unsheaths Rod's dagger) What was that witch?!

**Shader: **REVIEW BEFORE EVERYONE KILLS EACH OTHER!


End file.
